A kid
by Draco-Zelda
Summary: Kyon finds the true meaning in halloween halloween sap fic


Shecka: THIS IS HALLOWEEN, THIS IS HALLOWEEN-Soubi: Okay we get it, you love halloweenShecka: Heck yes, okay so anyways I wrote this in two days, not my best work but its for a Halloween : We don't own final fantasy X-2 or the melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya."Hey Kyon how about we-""No.""Or we could-""No.""If we just get the outfits-""No."This was the conversation I was having with my Bounder, Itsuki the week before you ask? Because Haruhi is having a Halloween party ('Aliens and time travelers love the holidays!' her words, not mine.) and Itsuki thought it would be a darling idea for us to dress . Are. Kidding. Right?Sure, dressing up in punk attire pretending to be a character from a television show or even worse, a ghost in a white cloth, for a night… loads of fun…I don't see the appeal, Halloween leads to obesity (please, haven't you seen those kids munching on candy, I may not be a kid, but my sister is.), facts are facts kids."Well Kyon, we should dress up as something!"Itsuki demands me, for the love of God what's with this man and dressing up?"Why?"I respond, picking up the clicker for the television, and then changing the channel to a program, trying to drone out his constant the show went to commercial break, he had thankfully stayed quiet and kept his mouth shut when the show was on, but as soon as that Tim Horton's commercial comes on he starts his ideas."How about we dress up as a coffee and donut-""Are you a special kind of stupid?"I eventually ask him, coffee and donut?What are we, cops?He stares at me for a moment, then replies to my insult calmly."No Kyon I'm not, but dressing up is fun, why don't you do it more often?""Simple, I don't want to be mistaken for a freak in nerds clothing, why don't you just pull the 'I'm working' card on Haruhi again? I can my say my sister wants to go trick-or-treating and take her."My theory is sound, I don't know how many times Itsuki has used the working card on Haruhi, but it has to be at least over nine thousand at this sighs before he replies to me."Well, we both know Miss Suzumiya wants to look for aliens, time travelers, and ESPers-"He gestures at me and him, why you ask? Well it's 're ESPers."And being with her to prevent the close space is easier than fighting against them if I do say so myself."He finishes, grinning back at me."Well, I still think dressing up is rather childish."I grunted out, knowing that eventually I'll be dragged into whatever he wants, but still having the glimmer of hope that he'll say that he agrees with , it's obvious he's siding with God."Childish? But isn't that was makes it fun?"I sighed, feeling defeated and looking back at the television in frustration; I have just lost the game."Fine, but not a stupid costume."I see the smirk on his face as he stands up, ruffles the hair on my head (how annoying) and walks away saying."Thanks Kyon-kun, call me when you find an outfit."Finding an outfit?! We have to actually find an outfit?"What do you mean by that?"I ask as he's grabbing his coat, shoving his arm down the sleeve he replies, his grin still living."An outfit at the mall."~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.I hate the mall; I'll say it right bright lights, the hundreds of outlets and people, not to mention the kids wailing at the top of their like a big circus for me.I go in the mall, ignoring the teenagers that I walk by, hoping none of them try to start a conversation with me.I go in the Halloween costume department at Wal-mart, trying to act as distant and unapproachable as possible until I see Nagato-san in…the mall?Okay, it'd be obvious for a normal girl to come to the mall and shop, but Nagato-san was a data interface, not a teenage preppy one of these things just doesn't belong here, I'll give you a few hints; a mall (alien), a store (alien), a girl (alien), and shopping (alien).Got it? Good.I walk up to her, she's still reading a book in a store. She was in her school uniform; her hair was a greyish purple and hit just past the start of her neck.I look at the cover; it says 'Dark visions' in gothic, red letters and the book looked big enough to hit someone on the head with, at least seven hundred pages."Uhh, Yuki…"I ask, still confused."Why are you here?"She turns to me, her glance cold and calculating as she holds her place in the book and responds."I am here to buy a costume."That explains it all, and yet doesn't explain it at asking her what she costume she is going to buy, she responds back at me."A wizard."Oh you have got to be kidding? A cliché outfit like that Nagato? I'm not a fashion instructor but I know the wizard outfit has been utterly dominated by Harry Potter fans in recent I know, I hate fan boys response to my still confused expression, she added for good measure. (And thankfully she did.)"A time traveling wizard."That explains so much, and yet so course that has to be one of Haruhi's ideas, it just has to else would combine two impossible species of ideas into one 'stare for a moment then walk away' least it's Halloween and the shame can be shared with the pride of having 'true sprit' or whatever people call it nowadays, I call it being a , I'm not all that festive."Is there something wrong?"Nagato-san asks, I must have been really deep in thought for her to say something about it; Nagato-san wasn't the type to be even aware over this stuff.I look back at her, that blank expression she's giving me takes any sympathy away from her how would you show your emotions if you didn't have them? That's the disadvantage to being a data interface."Ah yea…Itsuki told me to buy a costume for Haruhi's party, you know how I feel about dressing up-""Your profile in the agency does not state any personal preferences to wearing seasonal clothing."If they did I'd suspect they'd be stalkers."Yeah, I understand, anyways got any ideas for outfits that A) won't make me look like complete idiot and B) is in my budget.""What are your variables for funds?"Let's see…what's negative five plus negative fifty? Minus that by ten and we're half ways there!"Something cheap."She nodded, the bop of her grey hair following with her."I see."~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.So after fifteen minutes of me and Nagato-san looking through discount outfits, trying to find something beyond the stereotypical vampire or pirate, my eyes catch themselves on a certain that girl happened to be Asahina was a beautiful girl, her back length; orange hair brushed her baby face, showing off her soft red figure was petite, but hit in all the right places and in her white, longed sleeved dress, she looked rather charming, however, unbeknownst to her quite a few guys were gawking at , lovely Asahina-san, she's always so sweet to a guy like me, which surprises me a lot I must say."Hey! Asahina-san!"I shout out, waving my hand side to side in the air so she'll notice me, she takes a jolt at the sound of her name, then turns to see where it came she sees it's me however, she smiles and walks to where me and Nagato-san are standing."Kyon-kun! Why are you here?"She asks me, now directly in front of me, her lips in a kind smile, the perfect form of innocence was standing in front of me."Halloween costume…"I answer with a shrug, I have no idea how she'll react to costumes, though considering what Haruhi puts her in, she should have no problem dressing up for one night in a secluded (as I thought) she brightens up just a little bit more, her voice soft but undeniably cute as she talks."Oh! I'm shopping too! Have you already got your outfits with Yuki-san?"I shake my head, I don't have any bags so it is pretty obvious that I haven't bought anything, but being oblivious is okay sometimes."Oh…want to help me look then?""Uhh…sure…"Helping a girl look for a Halloween costume? Would you call me an idiot if I said no? …why yes you would."What are you going to be?"I ask in curiosity, I am wondering how someone who could probably pull off any outfit in the world could choose just one."A mage…"~.~.~.~.~.~.~.Now, when you think of a mage, you think of a beautiful elf or warlock maybe in black robes, a staff, and some nice makeup to touch it , Haruhi had ordered Asahina-san to wear a Final Fantasy X-2 cosplay, which involves skimpy outfits and beautiful girls made with the power of CGI animation and computers."H-how do I look?"I hear her faint voice say as it comes out of the changing room, as if it was ready to pass out in embarrassment at any moment.I turn to see her, I don't blame outfit consisted of a black tank that showed a lot of stomach and tight black shorts which connected with a pair of long blue high heels that ended near the top of her thigh, god that must be of the outfit having sleeves like most, however, they did have arm warmers that came from the shoulders went down to her small hands, switching from black and blue as it did held a small staff in her hand with an orb on top of it, desperately trying to keep it up in her looked stunning."You look good."I responded back to her, she'd look good in anything -san was sitting down in another change room, trying stuff on, giving me and Asahina-san a moment to talk."Do you not like Halloween?"She asks, am I really that obvious?Seriously, everyone is figuring me out today!"Itsuki-kun told me that he had to convince you to get an outfit?"Of course…Itsuki you gossiper! What are you, a high school girl? Jeez, keep your mouth shut!"Yea…"I admit, trying not to look at her sad eyes, why does she react like a five year old girl would?And how does a five year old girl react? Cutely."Why don't you like it?""Well…it seems a little pointless, dressing up and walking around…"I say delicately, as to not make her angry or sad, you can never tell with teenage girls."But…dressing up is fun! You get to be someone else for a night! Don't you think that's fun?""…Sort of…but it's a bit childish…""But isn't being childish fun…no worries…no problems…"She has a point…if I could only go back to the days where I had no life seems so complicated…"You…have a point…being a kid was fun…believing in all those fantasies…""Well then, why don't you believe them for one night…c'mon it'd be fun!""…I guess so…"~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.And thus I spend the night of Halloween with Haruhi, Itsuki, Mikuru, and Yuki (along with some uninvited people who decided to crash); trying to live out this one night without thinking of any problems I may have in my feast on unhealthy candy, dress up in stupid outfits, and raise our sugar levels to over nine best part was I didn't care about this, I laughed, I had what was I for Halloween this year?A kid.


End file.
